The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, an image data transmission method, and a camera system.
In the technical field of a surveillance camera or the like, for communication between a solid-state imaging device (as an example, a CMOS image sensor) and an image processing engine, data transmission modes of different types such as a serial transmission mode and a parallel transmission mode exist. A semiconductor device including an imaging device has to be adapted to those different data transmission modes.
Patent literature 1 discloses a signal communication interface in which a single-end type and a differential type are integrated.
Patent literature 2 discloses an interface circuit in which a single-end transmission and a differential transmission can be switched.